Next Generation
by Genro
Summary: After the events in "Cell's Courtship", Cell has become a father?! How will the Z-fighters react to this new life. And more importantly, how will Cell?
1. Next Generation: Prolouge

Next Generation: Prolouge  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Cell paced back and forth in the hospital, his mind full of all the worries that were associated with becoming a father. And all his mind seemed to be resting on was the safety of Jade. In his frustration he began to think back to how it all began....  
*****  
Cell and Jade had been married for almost a month now. Many thought that their love was fleeting and wouldn't last, but the two quickly made believers out of them. Since their love did not seem to be fading any time soon.  
Cell was practising with Goku and Gohan like usually at Capsule Corps. And also like usually, he was taking the fight way to seriously, and was practically trying to kill the two. Everyone else were sorta watching the fight with mild awe, having gotten used to such blistering fights. But that day something very different happened. That day Jade came walking out, and stamped her foot, which made everyone turn towards her. Even Cell, Goku, and Gohan stopped fighting to see what she had to say.  
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." she said sternly motioning for Cell to come over, which he hastily followed. And as he stood next to her, she suddenly grabbed his hand, and held it in her own.  
"We're going to have a baby!" she beamed. At hearing this, everyone else to say was in complete shock. Some from the simple suddeness of the matter, the rest not even thinking she had the ability to become pregnant. But no one was quite as surprised as Cell, for the first time in his life, he had nothing to say at all. No boastful comment as he did when he was fighting, nor stuttering remark, like he made when he and Jade had begun going out. He just stood there staring at her. And slowly everyone came out of their shock to look at him, to see how he would react. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity until finally moving, and did something that surprised everyone.  
"I'm so happy!" he cried hugging onto her. This even leaving Jade herself lost for words. And everyone smiled warmly, thinking that maybe Cell did have a soft side for something other then Jade.  
"Now I finally have someone to even up the fights against Goku and Gohan." he exclaimed, breaking their embrace and turning towards Goku and Gohan.  
"You hear that! You think I'm good now, wait till my son and I start to fight together." he said with a small laugh. Sending everyone crashing to the ground. Their hopes of Cell's change in character being buried into the dirt.  
"Um first off Cell, I don't want you to train our child to fight. And secondly.....its a girl, not a boy." she said meekly. Cell's happy grin faded for a few moments, leaving everyone worried that he might do something hasty. But then they were suprised once again.  
"A girl?! Really?! How do you know?!" he cried to her, but not in anger, or at least not that anybody could detect. But actually in happiness.  
"I don't know exactly how I know, but....I know." she said matter of factly. He just replied by hugging her again. Which once again raised Cell's rank of character in everybody's eyes.  
"So now we know what you guys have been doing in private." said Yamcha, caught up in the happiness of the moment. Though this turned out to be a bad idea, as he saw Cell give him a nasty look.  
"Kidding...I was kidding." Yamcha stuttered, having forgetton who he was talking to for a moment. At that moment Goku walked up to the two and patted Cell on the shoulder.  
"Congradulations." he simply stated.  
"Thank you." Cell replied back as simply as Goku did.  
"Can I play with her, after she's born!" said Gohan excitedly, as if he was a small child again.  
"Of course you can." Jade and Cell stated together. From a passerbye's point of view it was obvious that Cell had formed a soft spot for Gohan, as well as a respect for Goku.  
"C'mon Cell we have things to plan." said Jade as she yanked him inside Capsule Corps.  
*****  
"And that is when everything become totally crazy." Cell mused to himself still pacing around the room.  
"Argh! Why won't they let me in there?!" cried Cell, almost whining.  
"Probably cuz you practically destroyed Jade's wheelchair when we first got here." replied Bulma. She was seated a few feet away from Cell, cradling baby Trunx in her arms, feeding him a bottle.  
"Or maybe cuz you threatened the nurse." added Yamcha who was seated next to her.  
"Or maybe..." started Krillin in the next seat over, before Cell gave him a look that said "I got the picture."  
"Ah don't worry. I'm sure she's fine, just give it time." said Goku reassuringly placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh yeah, of course your calm! When we had Gohan, I swear it barely fazed you." said Chichi angrily as she looked up from something she was knitting. At that moment Gohan ran up to Cell from the main desk.  
"The nurse said you can go in now Cell!" he beamed. But before he could say more words of congradulations, Cell was already a flash down the hallway. When Cell reached Jade's hospital room, he passed by the "special" nurses that had been selected to birth the child. They were considered special because they had agreed to go through with it, not matter how weird things got. Since to any normal human, this was no ordinary child birth.  
As Cell reached Jade's bed, he was met with that beutiful maternal look washed over her face. The look only a mother, having just given birth, could make. And as she looked up to him, she motioned for him to kneel beside her, so he could see the baby.  
And as he did he peered into the pink blanket to see his first born daugter. The baby, even though newly born was wearing armor like Jade and Cell's. Though her's unlike the two was colored blue, with darker blue spots spattered all over it. The child's hair was a dark shade of red, almost the color of blood, giving it a contrast to the light blue. Finally when Jade handed the baby to let him hold he noticed two wings poking out from under the blanket. They were much like his, but at th ends they split into two prongs. Almost as if they had cracked somehow. Other then those features she looked exactly like her mother. Though there was one glaring part of her anatomy that came from her father. As he held the baby, he noticed a small tail poking out the back of the blanket. It looked exactly as Cell's used to look, though there was no needle at the end, and looked like a simple lizards tail.  
"I love you so much." said Cell as he looked up to Jade, then back down at the child. Those words being the only thing that could come to his mind.  
"I love you more." Jade replied, giving him a weary smile. A nurse walked over to them, and prompted Cell to hand the baby over to her. And after a heartful goodbye, Cell let Jade rest, and he returned to the others. Though when he returned he noticed they were all pressed to a glass wall where newborn chidren were laid.   
You could hear a lot of mumering come from a crowd that had gathered there. Though actually most of it hadn't come from the Z fighters, most of it was coming from other couples. As they noticed the bizarre child placed in one of the cribs. As Cell walked up, he could hear Gohan talking to Bulma and Chichi about how cute the baby was.   
"Wow she's so small." commented Goku like an idiot.  
"Of course she is. She's just a baby!" Chichi exclaimed, giving an annoyed look to Goku.  
"Lookie Trunx. That's going to be your new playmate. Yes she is, yes she is." cooed Bulma to Trunx, who giggled happily in reply, both staring through the glass.   
After about 20 minutes, the child was taken from the viewing room. And almost immediately after, Jade was being wheeled out of the maternal ward with the child in their arms. Cell quickly took his spot behind the wheelchair, making sure not to destory it this time. Chichi presented Jade with a pair of small shoes that she had knitted as a gift. As well, Bulma gave Jade a small care basket that she had created the night before.  
"Thank you. Thank you all, you've been so great." Jade replied smiling, taking the gifts.  
"So what are you going to name her?" asked Krillin looking down at the child. After Cell and Jade gave each other a quick look, Jade spoke up.  
"We've named her.....Sapphire."  
  
To be Continued 


	2. Next Generation: Chapter 1

Next Generation: Chapter 1  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
"DADDDDDDDY!!!!" screamed a shrill voice that echoed through the walls of capsule corporation. Cell came rushing into Sapphire's room worried that something was the matter.  
"What wrong?!" Cell cried worriedly as he walked up to the perfectly fine looking Sapphire. Who was just standing in the middle of the room, wearing her blue armor.  
"Daddy, When are you going to tweach me how to fight." Sapphire said, her words slurred slightly because of her youth.   
It had been 4 years since Sapphire was born. But already she had grown quite a large attitude, which her mother contributed to being Cell's daughter. Though this was most fueled by her need to learn how to fight. Cell attributed this to Trunx. Ever since Sapphire had been a baby, Sapphire had always been very close to Trunx. And after that year that Vegita had dragged him off to learn how to fight, Sapphire had become very envious of him. Because she saw how much "cooler" he was now that he could fight.  
"I'm sorry Saphy, but I can't teach you how to fight. Your mother would never forgive me." Cell said sternly, folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at his daughter.  
"Oh your so mean!!" she screamed looking like she was about to cry.  
"No no, don't cry Saphy." said Cell, Sapphire's tears being one of his greatest weaknesses. He bent down to pick her up, and she complied by jumping into his arms, seeing that he was letting in.  
"I'm so lonely daddy, Trunx is never around n-e-more." she whimpred looking up at him with big eyes.  
"If I learned how to fight, I could pway with Trunx again." she continued still using the ultra-cute trick on him.  
"Fine, fine. But only a few basics. Alright?" he said looking down at her, not being able to resist.  
"How did she get to be so manipulitive at such a young age?" he thought to himself, still not knowing where Sapphire got all her intelligence from.  
"Yippi!!! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Sapphire cried happily as she jumped out of his arms and started to fly out the room. Though she was promptly stopped as Cell grabbed onto her tail.  
"You won't tell your mother about this right?" pleaded Cell.  
"I didn't yesterday." she replied with a michievous grin, and dashed out the door from Cell's loosened grip.  
"Why do I fall for the same thing every single day." he grumbled to himself as he trudged out the door behind her.   
When Jade got outside she was immediately greeted by the sight of 5 year old Trunx, as he was going through basic kempo training. All of which his father had forced into him, when he had forcefully been trained a year ago. This came much to Bulma's dismay, and being the only one who had any power over Vegeta, made sure to never let him hear the end of it.  
"Hey Trunx, one of these days I'm going to be even stronger then you." Sapphire said mockingly as she walked up to him, her tail twitching slightly.  
"We'll see, but all I know is that my dad could take your dad any day of the week." he said as he punched the air.  
"You wanna bet!" Sapphire yelled back, almost as if she was challenging him.  
"I don't like to beat up girls." he replied simply.  
"We'll see who beats up who!!!" she screamed, ringing her tail around his leg tripping him, then following up by preparing to punch him square in the gut. Trunx, seeing this was getting a bit more serious then he anticipated, rolled out of the way. This caused Sapphire's fist to impact the ground, and cause a small indent. Showing that she was defintely the daughter of Cell. Sapphire continued the assault on Trunx, not seeming to be relenting at all. And even though Trunx was young, he knew not to strike a lady. Even his father, who seemed would kill anything at a moments notice, took pity on woman. Since had told him that it was no fun to kill the weak.  
"C'mon Saphy, lighten up. I don't want to hurt you!" yelled Trunx as he dodged another kick. The truth of the matter is, he wasn't sure he could of fought back well even if he had wanted to.  
"C'mon, lets fight. Let's fight!!" Sapphire cried in happiness. She was enjoying this very much.  
"You two! Stop it right now!" called our a very stern voice, which could only be associated with Jade.  
"He started it!" said Sapphire pointing a accusing finger at Trunx. He, in return just stood there dumbly not knowing what to do.  
"Don't even try it Saphy. I saw you two, now c'mon." said Jade, grabbing onto Sapphire by the arm. At that moment Cell decided to come out wearing a training gi, though he soon found that this was a very bad idea as he sensed someone staring at him. As he turned to meet the gaze, he was met with Jade looking utterly pissed.  
"How many times do I tell you! I don't want you teaching our only child how to fight!" she yelled standing in front of Cell with one arm holding Sapphire, and the other placed on her hip.  
"Please don't be mad mommy, I asked him to." Sapphire said looking up at her mother.  
"Don't worry honey, you don't have to cover for me." said Cell, having been working on his attitude towards his child ever since she was born. To the point where he even was able to bring himself to call her cute nicknames.  
"No really. Mommy I want to fight. please let daddy teach me. Please?" said Jade giving her mother the cutest look that she could muster up.  
"Argh......fine. But if I see her getting into a danger. I swear I'll kill you Cell." she said glaring at him. He simply nodded and led the two inside.  
Meanwhile Trunx had been standing there slightly angry with himself. His father had spent a whole year training with him, yet that girl seemed to have been able to keep him guessing during a fight  
"How is that possible." he thought to himself. But before he could ponder more, he heard the voice of the one person he didn't want to see right then.  
"What did you call that!?" came Vegeta's angry voice as he landed near him.  
"She's a girl. You said we should pity girls because they are weaker." Trunx said meekly as he turned to his father, still not really being able to stand up to him.  
"Th....that thing is not a girl. That thing is an android, a machine. No pity should be given to a machine. And the next time that thing wants a fight, you don't give up until you are victorious. Its bad enough you have to live with them, as well as treat those things like people. But I will not have you associating with one of them regularly. You got that!" Vegita's commanding voice rang in Trunx's ears as he spoke.   
"Yes....father...." Trunx stuttered looking down. When he noticed there was going to be no further words, he slowly turned and walked back inside. Almost wanting to go cry to his mother, but spending a year with his father had taught him to repress such urges.  
Vegita watched his son go, and spat at the ground.  
"Cell! How dare your daughter show my son up like that. My son! I will not have it." Vegita practically roared to nobody in particular, before he shot off into the air.  
Bulma watched as his son trudged by her, looking very depressed. Though when she questioned what was wrong, he simply said "nothing" and kept on walking. At one point he passed by the section of the house that had been sectioned off for use by Cell and his family. And after hearing some noise from within, he creaked the door open to see what was going on.  
Inside Cell was giving Sapphire pointers on how to do certain easy moves. And every now and then, when he seemed to be getting a little frustrated or angry. Jade would either yell something at him, or walk over to him, giving him a swift elbow to the back. After which he would quickly correct himself, which Jade would then approve of with a smile. Through all this Sapphire didn't mind one bit. She had gotten used to her father's rough exterior, but knew that he was a good person on the inside. She also knew that his mother was the main reason that had brought the kinder aspect out of him. For even when she watched her parents quarrel, she was always reassured by their smiles that followed afterwords.  
Trunx stared into the room in yearningly. Wishing that his life could be so happy and carefree as Sapphire's seemed to be. As he watched, a single tear fell from his eye. And when he finally came out of his revery to look at it, cursed himself for allowing himself to become so sentimental. Then taking a step back, he closed the door and walked swiftly away, in his misery.  
Later that night, Sapphire was practising her newly acquired martial arts tecniques. It was quickly getting dark, and she knew that he mom would probably soon call her in for bed. But suddenly she heard a loud noise come from across the street. And being the type of person she was, she went to investigate. As she crossed the street, she noticed that the sound was coming from a small alleyway. Which she soon entered to thourougly search.  
Upon entereing her tail twitched with awareness, suspecting a surprise attack like in the movies that she had watched without her parents permission. As she reached the back of the alley, she sighed realizing that it must of been a cat or something. Therefore she turned to go back home, but stopped sensing somebody standing in her way.  
"Who...who are you?" she managed to stutter, trying her best to sound tough. Though she was obviously scared, and wanted to cry when she saw the figure starting to advance towards her.  
"I think its time for one less android to plague this world." came the hold, heartless voice of none other then Vegita.  
"I'm scared....please...I wanna go home. Daddy....Mommy......" she whimpered as she started crying.  
"Shut up child, this will only hurt for a moment." Vegita said in reply to her tears. Sapphire cowered on the ground crying. Yet Vegita could only reply by raising his glowing hand towards her, not even looking at her as a living creature.....  
To be Continued.  



	3. Next Generation: Chapter 2

Next Generation: Chapter 2  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
"Cell have you seen Sapphire around? I can't seem to find her anywhere." asked Jade as she watched her husband do some stretching exercises in the living room.  
"Did you check outside?" he said not really alarmed by the matter.  
"Yeah I did.....and she wasn't there." Jade said starting to get worried.  
"I'm sure that she....."  
"AHHHHHHHHH" came a scream eminating from outside. The voice was immediately identified as Sapphire's, which caused Cell and Jade to dash towards where they heard it coming from.  
A few minutes before, Sapphire sat on the ground, fearing that she was going to die very soon. And Vegita didn't seem like he had any attention to stop.  
"Time to say goodbye android." Vegita snarled coldly and the glowing ball in his hand pointed itself straight at her, leaving Sapphire staring at her own demise through hazy eyes.  
"Now you.....GAHHH!!" Vegita cried out as he was interrupted by something hitting him in the back, sending the large ki ball flying into the air harmlessly. Sapphire, after seeing this, looked behind Vegita to see a figure standing there.  
"Father! Cell and his family are people! And I won't let you hurt any one of them." cried Trunx, holding his extended palm towards Vegita. And even though Vegita largely overshadowed him, he stood his ground..  
"You little brat. You would betray me even after I spent all that time training you?!" Vegita yelled turning towards him in utter disgust.  
"Maybe its time I show you a little respect!!" he yelled, and hurled himself at Trunx. Sapphire watched this whole scene through her hazy eyes as if it were in slow motion.  
"Leave him...." she started to think to herself as she felt something inside of her start to build up.  
"Leave him.....leave him.....leave him. LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!" came a monstrous bellow that made it hard to believe it came from a 4 year old little girl. Vegita could do nothing but turn his head and stare as he saw Sapphire explode with energy, hurtling towards him.  
"What the...." was all that Vegita managed to sputter as he was knocked straight through the brick wall in the alleyway, and landed some distance away, lying on the ground. Meanwhile Trunx just stood there in utter amazement as he saw the now weary Sapphire collapse to the ground.   
"Saphy!!? Saphy, please wake up!" he yelled feeling tears well up in his eyes, but as he saw that she was still breathing, he calmed down, and decided to bring her to his mother. She would know what to do. Therefore he hoisted her onto his shoulder, and started to make his way across the street. But when he reached the center of the street, he saw a glowing coming from a short distance away.  
"How dare you help that android!" Vegita screamed, taking menacing steps toward them. His golden super saiyan hair showing that he wasn't fooling around.  
"But dad....." Trunx started as he put down Sapphire, turning towards his father.  
"No buts, no more anything. Step away!! I'm going to end this androids miserable life right here and now!" he yelled and started to power up, as to frighten Trunx. But Trunx on the other hand chose to stand his ground and protect the unconcious Sapphire.  
"I won't let you!!" yelled Trunx, not fearing his father.  
"Fine." Vegita said simply, shooting a ki blast that knocked Trunx sever hundred feet down the road, where he lay, unconsious.  
"Time has run out for you, android!" Vegita yelled, almost laughing in a mad rage of revenge against Sapphire's father, for how he humiliated him. Vegita charged straight a the fallen child, ready to crush her body with his fist. But he was suddenly stopped.  
"What?!" he exclaimed, but he found out the answer to his mental question very quickly. As Cell took that opportunity to slam Vegita in the face, sending him flying down the road several yards.  
"Oh my god! Sapphire! Are you ok!?" cried Jade running over to her daughter picking her up.  
Cell didn't speak at all, his icy glare set on the Vegita, who was now just getting up.   
"I thought I taught you a lesson last time we fought. How pahetic, you couldn't defeat me, so you decided to attack my defensless daughter." Cell snarled as he slowly walked over to where Vegita was, who struggling to get up.  
"You don't scare me android." he snarled right back menacingly, the aura around him burst back to life as he was prepared for a fight.  
Meanwhile Jade was tending to Trunx, when she noticed movement in her arms.  
"Mommy? Where am I? What happened?" Sapphire asked as she looked up to her mother then down to Trunx.  
"Oh no Trunx. I remember now!" she exclaimed turning back towards her father and Vegita who were standing a few feet apart, preparing for battle.  
"Mommy, help Trunx. I'll be back." said Sapphire as she flew out of her mother's arms and back towards the battlefield.  
"Saphy wait!" she cried standing up. But as she remembered the determined look on her daughter's face, it reassured her that she was going to be alright. So instead, she leaned back down and scooped up Trunx in her arms, flying over to the lawn in front of Capsule Corps.  
"Vegita, this will be the last time that you ever cross me, or any of my family." stated Cell as he was ready to finally give Vegita what was coming to him.  
"No more fighting!!!" came Sapphire's voice, echoing in the empty road. Sapphire then landed right in between the two fighters.  
"Sapphire, get out of the way. This is a fight between me and Vegita!" yelled Cell at his daughter, angry that she was interrupting an important fight to him.  
"NO!! you said yourself: "Fighting is only good when your doing it for others." said Jade looking back and forth between the two combatants.  
"But thats what I am doing. I'm going to defeat Vegita, and then you and your mother can be safe." replied Cell, trying to coax her out of the way.  
"But I forgive Vegeta. I don't want you two fighting over me." Sapphire yelled, surprising everybody. She then turned towards Vegita.  
"I don't blame you for hating me, but all I want to know is why are you so angry? Even when your so mean, Trunx always has nice things to say about you. Why can't you just be nice to people?" she asked him, her words seeming to have an affect on him. Though after a short moment of pondering he just shook his head.  
"I've had enough of this. Now get out of the way before I blast you!" Vegita screamed menacingly.  
"No, I won't leave. Not until you promise not to fight each other." continued Sapphire not going to give up her ground anytime soon.  
"Tch, I don't have time for childish games." muttered Vegita and the aura that surrounded him dissapeard. And to everyone's surprise he just flew away, giving one last look to his fallen son.  
Bulma had taken that exact moment to come outside to see what was happening. Though the only thing she saw was the fading image of Vegita as he become a dot in the sky.  
"Argh! That man. And here I thought he cared for me." yelled Bulma angrily. Then her gaze fell over the scene. Cell was standing there looking utterly surprised, and slightly angry that he hadn't gotten to fight. Sapphire was standing a few feet away from him, looking both pleased and surprised that he plan had worked. And finally standing a few feet away from her was Jade holding her unconsious son.  
"Trunx!!" Bulma cried rushing over to Jade taking her into her own arms.  
"Oh my poor baby what happened." Bulma said looking down at him, she then looked up and brang a menacing glare to look at Jade and Cell. Though at that moment Trunx started to come to.  
"Mommy?" he said sleepily.  
"Oh Trunx you're alright, thank goodness. What happened?" she asked looking down at him.  
"Dad got mad at me." he said simply, this of course delivering the message to Bulma clearly.  
"I can't believe that man. When is he going to learn that you can't treat people this way!" she yelled, not being able to comprehend the actions of the man she cared for.  
"Come on everybody. Let's go to bed." said Bulma sighing, motioning everybody to go inside. Cell picked up his daughter, and made his way towards his wife to go inside. All that had happened hadn't yet sunk into his head, and he wanted to get inside before he thought about it.  
Later that night, Sapphire stood before her parents as they both looked down to her with an angry expression on their face.  
"Sapphire, I am very surprised that you did what you did. And I never want you to do anything like that again." Jade said, looking cross.  
"Yes, but your mother and I also want to tell you, that what you did......was very brave." Cell managed to sputter, still wishing he could of stuffed Vegita's words down his throat.  
"Thats true. And we also want you to know that we're very proud of you." Jade continued, making Sapphire perk up, as she jumped into her mothers arms happily.  
"Thank you both. I promise I won't do something like that again, as long as you promise to not get into any more foolish battles." said Sapphire as she looked at her father.  
"Ok, I promise." repled Cell hesitantly. But soon the awkward atmosphere had lifted, and smiles replaced the recent frowns. And for a moment, they looked like a picture perfect family.   
Trunx, who was watching the whole thing from outside the door smiled to himself.  
"Maybe Father cares for me a little bit after all." he thought to himself remembering how Sapphire's words had affected Vegita so greatly.  
"Thank you Sapphire. You truelly are my best friend." and with that, Trunx closed the door to Cell's home. As well as closing the door to all the worries he had about his family.....  
To be Continued. 


	4. Next Generation: Chapter 3

Next Generation: Chapter 3  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
It had been 2 years since the incident in front of Capsule Corp. Trunx was now 7 years old, making Sapphire 6. Also since the incident, Vegita had not tried to hurt Cell and his family in anyway, which came to everyone's surprise. They all considered this due to the fact that Vegita knew that he would have to face Sapphire's father if he ever tried something. This also due to the fact that he had gone missing for quite some time now. But certain people, like Trunx and Jade, knew that it was something more. That Vegita was finally starting to soften his evil ways, and he was probably out there in the world, preparing to beat Cell, fair and square.   
Finally the biggest surprise to everyone occured, Chichi and Goku introduced their second son to everyone, Goten. For a second everyone thought that Goku had shrunk, since the boy looked like a mirror image of his father. Though they were reassured when Chichi gaurenteed that it was not.   
Goten, Sapphire and Trunx become great friends. Goten being a year younger then Trunx looked up to him as if he were his older brother. As well he considered Sapphire to be one of his greatest rivals, since she had as much spirit as his own mother, and was a great fighter. And the three had become even greater friends the summer that Chichi and Goku had decided to stay at Capsul Corps.  
*****  
Sapphire kneed Trunx hard in the stomach and connected with a left hook to the head, which sent Trunx reeling backwards. Goten meanwhile was watching the two go at it from a short distance away.  
"Is that all you can do? C'mon Trunx, don't you wanna play with me?" she said sorta cutely trying to get Trunx to fight her with full force.  
"I can't....your....your...."   
"A girl?! Yes I am a girl, and that doesn't mean I can't woop your behind." she yelled feeling very violated, as she continuelly attacked him. While he still did not seem to have the heart to really fight back.  
"C'mon Trunx, do what the lady says. If she wants a fight, I say give it to her." added Goten wanting to see a real fight.  
"If you won't fight then I'll have to force you to then." she said smirking, as she encircled his legs with her tail, causing him to fall. This made Goten fall on the ground laughing, as he watched Trunx being dragged across the ground by his feet.  
"That's it! Fine, if you want a real fight, I'll give you a real fight!" yelled Trunx after he stood up dusting himself off.  
"All right here we go." said Goten grinning, getting serious again.  
"That a boy." she said watching Trunx starting to power up. At that moment Trunx powered up to a super saiyan, and looked over to Sapphire.  
"Lets do it." he simply stated charging at her with a flurry of punches and kicks, which she was only able to block a few, as others were making it through her defense.  
"Not bad Trunx." she smirked, jumping back.  
"What makes you so confident?" he asked, his body giving off a yellow aura.  
"This." and with that her normally crimson hair flashed a bright yellow, and then an instant later, her hair turned completely yellow, she had become a super saiyan. This left Goten and Trunx staring at her in disbelief, only thinking males could become super saiyans.  
"Now I'll show you what my father taught me, as well as what a girl can really do!" she said almost snickering as she charged forward. Trunx's eyes only had time to open widely as she gave him a sever beating that sent him reeling backwards.  
"Argh, I can't lose like this." thought Trunx out load as he stood up slowly.  
"How about a little tag team?" asked Goten walking over to Trunx, and glancing at Sapphire.  
"Fine by me." answered Sapphire, still only to happy to show these two boys what a female super saiyan could do. At the instant she said that, Goten powered up to a super saiyan as well. And he and Trunx stood next to each other ready to take on Sapphire at full force.   
All 3 of them stared at one another. Goten and Trunx's vision were locked with that of Sapphire's. And as a cloud of dust kicked up into the air, then settled, the 3 charged at each other with incredible force.  
"Hey kids guess what?" interrupted Goku walking out. This of course throwing them all off balance, causing them to collide with one another. Goku meanwhile just kept walking like the whole incident had never happened. Cell then walked outside of Capsule Corps as well, standing beside Goku.  
"I entered you and Trunx into the children's devision of Greatest Fighter Under the Heavens Competition like you asked. I hope your father won't mind Trunx." stated Goku.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he would of done the same thing." said Trunx standing up, not knowing where in the world his father had gone off to for training, but knowing he would approve.  
"Will you and Gohan be enterering two?" asked Goten as he also stood up.  
"Of course. Me and him will be fighting in the adult division. I phoned Gohan at his new school, and he said he really wanted to compete. The only other person I know who is going, is Cell." Goku said, looking towards where he last saw Cell, but seeing that he was gone. Meanwhile Cell had pulled his daughter aside to talk with her.  
"Your mother will not approve of this..."   
"But I really want to compete. Please!"  
"Ugh fine, just don't give me that puppy dog look."  
"Thank you daddy!"   
The 3 of them watched for a few moments as Cell talked with Sapphire about something, and then blinked when she suddenly hugged him.   
"So what's the deal?" asked Goku, looking towards them.  
"I guess we're all going to compete." stated Cell, sounding a little defeated. Always hating losing verbal battles to his very daughter. It also branched from the fact that Jade would not be pleased.  
"So we're all going! Neato!" cried Goten happily.  
"We have to do a lot of training to do now that it is official. I've wanted to do this ever since you told us about it last month. And now its only one month away." Goten continued looking towards the others.  
"Yeah, then we'll finally know who is the strongest." added Trunx, having that excited, competitive look in his eyes.  
"Well fighting is all well and good, but right now I'm starving. When do we eat?" asked Goku to no one, though his question was soon second by the grumbling stomachs of Goten and Trunx.  
"Goku, dinner's ready." came Chichi's voice from in the house, as if she had some mental link with her husband.  
"All right, food!" he said happily turning to walk inside, before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you." Cell said as he looked at Goku with a smirk.  
"As I see it, me and Sapphire are going to win this competition hands down." Cell continued with a smirk, notioning to his daughter who had her arms crossed across her chest. Giving her a look that said "don't mess with me."  
"Don't worry Cell, I don't plan on going easy on anybody. Especially you." he said with a grin, before loosening himself from Cell's grip, and following Trunx and his son inside.  
"Heh, while those fools are eating. We'll have extra time to practise since eating is a something we don't have to do." said Cell smiling looking down at his daughter.  
"Don't worry daddy, I'll win." she said grinning, also having inherited her father's tendency to win by any means necessary.  
"Yes, then......"  
"Cell!!!" came Jade's voice from behind him.  
"Yes.....dear." he stuttered, turning around, knowing from experience not to retalliate when she yelled at him like that. Since most of the time it was for a good reaon.  
"You know I accept that you fight. And you know that I except that Sapphire also wants to fight. But what I won't except is the fact that you are teaching our daughter all of your horrible values! I don't want you telling our daughter that there is nothing more important then winning!" she yelled, standing right in front of him.  
"She's right daddy, you shouldn't take everything so seriously" added Sapphire, with a grin on her face.   
He just sighed and looked at the two of them, knowing that they were right. He shivered at the thought that he was starting to sound like Vegeta.  
"All right, I'll try to lighten up a bit." he said smiling, as he looked into the eyes of his wife.  
"Much better." she replied, wrapping her arms around him, and giving him a quick kiss.  
"C'mon Daddy, I want to get as much training in as possible." Sapphire said, practically tugging on her father's arm. Her mother looked down at her.  
"What I said goes the same for you little missy. I don't want you taking this big tournament too seriously. I'm starting to worry that you inherited some of your father's worst traits." Jade stated giving another look at Cell.  
"Ok ok, lets just go." she said still trying to pry her father away from her mother. Cell just looked down at her and nodded, then turned back to Jade.  
"Wish us luck. We'll be gone until the tournament. I would hope that you'll be there to cheer for us when we get back." he said, giving her a serious look. The look he associated when he was talking about serious fights.  
"You know I will." she replied giving him one last kiss goobye as she let him go.  
"Now be careful you two." she called after them, as they slowly started to walk away.  
"We will. Bye" they chorused as they flew into the air together. After which Jade looked around for a moment then blinked.  
"I can't believe how much Sapphire is like her father. Oh well I guess thats just how it is." she thought to herself with a sigh. After which she slowly walked back inside.  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the world.  
"Kakarot, Cell. I will finally show who is truelly the best fighter in the universe!" screamed Vegita to no one, as he smashed yet another hole in a mountain, somewhere on earth.  
"I'll show them all!!"  
  
To be Continued  



	5. The Budokai Tournament

Next Generation: Chapter 4  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the 41st anual Budokai tournament. With this tournament we will determine the strongest fighter under the heavens. And those who qualify will have to fight last years champion, which is none other then our own.....Mr. Satan!! (Hercule to you american viewers). rang the announcers voice over the loud speaker. At that moment Mr. Satan came walking into the arena, and doing a short show for the people by breaking 14 out of 15 clay tiles.  
"Let me hear how much you love me!" Satan yelled holding both of his hands in the air, the crowds cheering doing nothing more then boost his ego.  
"Lets get this tournament underway. Then I can get a chance to defeat what ever loser has the misfortune of winning!" yelled Satan one more time as he sat on a throne like chair over-looking the arena.  
"You heard it ladies and gentlemen. The adult division tournament of the 41st annual Budokai is about to begin. And whatever fighter triumphs over the rest, will have to face our chamipon Mr. Satan!" yelled the annoucer over the loud speaker.  
Meanwhile on the other side of the stadium, where the junior division was being held, Goten, Trunx, and Sapphire were busily doing small exercises to get ready for the tournament. Sapphire was wearing her blue armor, Goten his father's orange and blue gi, and Trunx was waering what looked like a black, sleeveless gi, with a red belt.  
"So you ready to lose to a girl you two?" asked Sapphire mockingly, as she eyed the two boys next to her.  
"You wish. I'm going to show you what being a son of Goku really means." replied Goten as he looked at her smirking.  
"Well you will soon learn that I will have to show both of you up when I win the tournament." added Trunx. Then at that moment they heard the annoucement for fighters to please report to their designated areas for the piliminaries. Suddenly a boy rushed by them knocking Sapphire to the ground.  
"Hey! Watch where your going stupid!" growled Sapphire as she stood up. The boy simply looked at her.  
"Don't tell me you 3 losers are trying to qualify? I don't think any of you even have a chance with the likes of me around. Besides I'm going to win this tournment. So you might as well just go home now." smirked the boy, who looked as if his only ability was to sit on his opponents, since he was moderately fat.  
"I guess we'll see who qualifys in the piliminaries won't we?" she said looking at the boy in utter distaste as she watched the kid run off.  
Back on the adults side, Goku, Vegeta, and Cell were just standing around. Any training that needed to be done, had been done already. Goku and Cell were both wearing Goku's usually orange and blue fighting Gi. Cell had found it easier to move around when he was wearing usual clothes rather then his armor. Vegita on the other hand was wearing his usual blue saiyan armor.  
"So are you guys ready?" asked Goku, giving everyone a smile.  
"I'll be ready to beat you Kakkorot." replied Vegeta, giving a menacing glare at Goku, then his attention turned to Cell.  
"As for you, I realize now my actions against your daugter two years ago were wrong. If I want revenge for your humiliation against me, I plan to defeat it right at the source. And my only apology will come after you are lying on the floor at my feet." he vowed, shaking his fist in front of his face. Though even with these harsh words, Cell stood completely unaffected.  
"Don't worry Vegeta, I don't plan on letting up at all when I fight you. So I promise you, you won't be dissapointed." replied Cell calmly.  
"Hey dad, they're calling for us." said Gohan as he came running in. Gohan was now 17, he had started highschool in Orange City. He was much taller now, and his hair had been cut short, and he wore his father's orange and blue gi as well. Though from his kindly manner, and almost childish approach to some things. It was obvious that this man was still the little boy his father had trained.   
"All right. Well lets go everyone." said Goku, totally oblivious to the intense atmosphere that had formed around Vegeta and Cell.  
Back at the piliminaries in the junior league, it had been pretty one sided.  
"See ya later stupid kid. Thats what happens when you make fun of me!" cried Sapphire as she booted the boy who had been making fun of her earlier out of the stadium.  
"Fighter Sapphire has qualified for the tournament." said a referre handing her a red badge.  
"Naturally." she simply stated taking the badge. She then looked over to Goten and Trunx as they ran over to her.  
"So you guys in?" she asked promptly, and was answered by them both holding up red badges.   
"What a joke, I could of taken those guys with my hands tied behind my back." smirked Goten confidently, having used minimal energy while fighting.  
"Yeah, they didn't have a chance." added Trunx.  
"Well I guess thats all you can expect from humans. I do hope you two put up a better fight then they did." said Sapphire, as she walked past the two like they weren't even there.  
"See you in the ring boys." her voice echoed as she walked out of the pilimanary fights section.  
"I'm going to shove those words right down her throat." said Goten through gritted teeth.  
"Don't hurt her though."   
"Why not? She said it herself, don't treat her differently just cuz she's a girl. And she isn't that weak, if we let up on her, she'll kick our butts."  
"Yeah, I guess you do have a point." sighed Trunx. He realized that he might have to end up hurting Sapphire, if he was to keep his honor. At that point a man walked up to them ushering them to the stadium. Their job their would then be to fight whoever had qualified for the tournament, as well as fight one another.  
It seemed that the two divisions of the tournament were going quite the same, Goku, Cell, Vegeta, and Gohan were dominating the piliminaries as well.  
"This is pathetic, why must I waste my time on these puny humans." grumbled Vegita as he easily sent another man flying through the ceiling.  
"Uh...thats a win for fighter Vegita." stumbled the referee as he gazed at the distance that Vegita had made with his last opponent.  
"Fighter Vegita has qualified for the tournament." stated the referree as he shakily handed a blue badge to the rigid Vegita. Which he quickly grabbed it away from him, causing the man to fall backwards.  
"Cell, Kakkarot. Its about time I show the both of you what a true Super Saiyan can do." said Vegita smirking as he walked off to the main stadium.  
"Fighter Goku, Fighter Cell, Fighter Gohan, all have made it to the finals." said the referre as he handed each of them a blue badge.  
"Wow! Awesome! We all made it." cried Goku, as if he was actually surprised by this fact.   
"Yeah I knew we would be able to at least get into the tournament, but I wonder what kinda competition we'll meet when it starts?" wondered Gohan outload, as smiled at his badge.  
"I hope we have a little time before it starts, I'm starving." stated Goku, seemingly looking towards Gohan for help on this matter.  
"C'mon, Bulma said she would be bringing some food. She knew you would be hungry before the tournament." he said looking down, knowing his father to well.  
"Really? Alright, lets go." he said happily walking off with his son in tow.   
Meanwhile Cell had just been standing there gazing at the badge in his hand.  
"Vegita, two years ago I was unable to show you what it means to try and cross me or my family. But this time, this time I will be victorious over you. And finally show you who is the strongest. My only fear is that Goku gets to you before I have a chance to." thought Cell to himself as he gripped the badge in his fist, lookig forward in determination.  
"The adult division tournament is about to begin, all qualified fighters please report to the stadium." rang the annoucer's voice. This caused all those who had managed to survive the piliminaries to step forward, and participate in the fight of their lives.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! The main event is about to begin. The piliminaries are over with, and now the few who have shown their strength and survived will now prove who is the strongest in the world!" cried the annoucer, causing the crowd to cheer.  
"And don't celebrate to much if you win. Cuz then you'll have to face me!" yelled Satan as he grabbed the mike away from the annoucer, this just causing the fans to cheer more, and Satan to revel in their cheers.  
Cell, Goku, Vegita, Gohan, Trunx, Goten, and Sapphire all walked out into the stadium, the light blinding them for a moment. The 3 children walked over to where they saw their parents.  
"I'll try my best to impress you dad, and you to Gohan." said Goten looking up at his father and brother.  
"I'm already proud of you, just go out there and do your best son." replied Goku smiling.  
"Yeah, I know you can do it." added Gohan.  
"Daddy, I'll make you proud." smirked Sapphire as she hugged her father, then letting go to look at him.  
"I know Sapphy, go out there and show them what fighting is all about." Cell replied with determination in his eyes, which did nothing more but strenghthen Sapphire's will to win.  
"Father, I will make you proud." simply stated Trunx, looking towards his father. There was a moment of silence before Vegeat spoke up.  
"I'm sure you will."   
The words shocked Trunx, and tried to say something else. But when he looked up, his father was already walking away. Having said those words without even making any eye contact with his son what-so-ever.  
"Thank you, father." he smiled to himself as his father's words gave him new confidence.  
"Junior Division will be held on the left side of the stadium, Adult on the right. Would all fighters please report to your appropriate division." yelled the annoucer once again.  
And so it had begun, the tournament that would prove who the strongest fighters in the world were. And the only question now is who shall win the glory of victory?  
  
To be Continued 


	6. Junior Division: Part 1

Next Generation: Chapter 5  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Part 1: Junior Division  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, after a grueling first three rounds we are finally down to the semi-finals in the junior division. The winners of these two matches will face each other for the title. Then after the victor will be named the strongest fighter under the heavens." cried the annoucer over the loud speaker.  
Sapphire stared up at the board that was monitering the fight. As she figured, her, Goten, and Trunx were dominating the competition. But there was one other person who had also been doing really well. She knew nothing about this person, other then the fact that their name was Ibuki.  
"The semi finals are about to be annouced. The next two matches will be Sapphire vs. Ibuki, and Trunx vs. Goten." yelled the annoucer once more holding a paper in his palm.  
  
"We have to fight....each other?!" said Trunx and Goten in unison as they looked at one another.  
"Well we would of had to sooner or later ya know." said Trunx.  
"I guess. But I don't really think that fact dawned on me until right now." replied Goten  
"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." smirked Trunx as he turned to Goten.  
"We'll just see who go's easy on who." Goten replied with the same air of confidence.  
"I wonder who this Ibuki girl is that Sapphy has to fight?" questioned Trunx as he looked around.  
"Well don't worry, that question will be answered soon. They're up next." answered Goten, pointing at the main arena where they could see Sapphire walking onto.  
"C'mon Sapphy! We know you can do it!" cried Trunx over to her.  
"I know I can." she replied with a wink, looking at the two. Then she noticed a presence in the arena, it had zoomed right past her just then. She turned her head back and forth trying to spot whoever was causing it, but to no avail.  
"The first semi-final match is about to begin. Both contestants in this match so far are undefeated. The first contestant is Sapphire. This little blue bomber has taken the tournament by storm, and by being a first time contestant, it only makes it even more amazing." the annoucer yelled, which was met with everyone cheering; and Sapphire standing in the middle of the arena with her hands on her hips, eating up their cries to approval.  
"And her opponent will be none other then the one, the only Ibuki!" he yelled with great emphasis.  
At that precise moment, the presence Sapphire felt earlier zoomed by her again, and stopped a few feet in front of her. And Sapphire finally had a chance to see who had been moving so fast. At first glance she though she was looking at a boy, but at closer inspection she realized it was a girl. The girl wore a faded gray ninja outfit that covered her whole body. Out the back of her hood stuck out a long black ponytail, and menacing eyes glared at her from above the face mask. Sapphire knew that this was no ordinary person she was dealing with.  
"The most promising fighter, and last year's junior division champion. eight year old Ibuki!" he cried even more, getting a very large reaction from the crowd.  
"You heard it boys and girls, Ibuki is going to win once again!" added Mr. Satan taking the mike away from the annoucer.  
"Thank you uncle Satan." called Ibuki, waving at her uncle, which was replied by Satan waving right back.  
"Uncle Satan?!" cried Trunx and Goten together as they stared onto the arena at the waving girl.  
"Feh, if this girl is anything like her uncle. She's all talk and no ability." thought Sapphire to herself as she took a fighting stance, meanwhile Ibuki just stood there with a bored expression on her face.  
"Let the fight commence!" cried the anouncer.  
Sapphire stood ready, waiting for Ibuki to make a move. But instead the little ninja just stood there with a sly look on her face.  
"You are an awfually strange looking little girl. I bet you think your pretty hip with that fake tail stuck to your but." Ibuki said mockingly.  
"Why you?!" came the reply as Sapphire lunged forward to end this fight quickly, but when she went to punch the girl, she hit nothing but air.  
"What?!" she yelled in frustration looking around her to see where the girl went. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Behind you." came Ibuki's mockingly simple statement. Sapphire, now very angry, sent a roundhouse kick straight at Ibuki's smiling face. But once again she hit nothing but air.  
"Stop moving around!?" she cried, looking around once again to find her opponent. She only had a split second to react when she saw somthing flying towards her head.  
"What the?" she asked herself, as she touched her cheek.   
"You...cut me..." she said almost morbidly, as she felt a slit across the left side of her face. The blood that she saw on her hands when she touched it confirmed this fact. She turned to look a few feet behind her to see a small dagger. But before she could ponder more she felt two quick kicks in her back that sent her sprawling forward. Trunx almost ran into the arena when he saw this, but was held back by Goten.  
"She'll be fine. You know Sapphy." he said reassuringly, which Trunx replied with a nod, sitting back down.  
  
"Not so confident now are ya blue girl?" Ibuki laughed as she stood there in a fighting stance.  
"Darnit, she's so fast, and I can't do anything about it. I should of never made that promise with Goten and Trunx not to use my super saiyan abilities, or energy attacks against regular humans." she cursed herself as she looked at Ibuki.  
"Oh well, I gues I'll just have to find some other way to beat her." she smirked to herself, accepting the challenge.  
"Now let me show you some real speed!" Sapphire yelled charging at Ibuki. The utterly surprised girl had no time to react and was caught square in the chin with that punch.  
"You...you little DORK!" she yelled childishly, as she glared at the now smug Sapphire.  
"Now you die." Ibuki said softly as she secured her mask over her mouth.   
The next ten minutes of battle were nothing more then a blur to the audience. The two fighters were moving at an icredible speed. The only ones who seemed to be able to follow the two girl's movements were Goten and Trunx. Satan appeared that he could also see what was going on, but in actuality all he was doing was watching a fly in front of his face buzz around.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is amazing. These two junior combatants are moving incredibly fast. Could this new fighter be an actual match for our Ibuki?!" cried the annoucer, trying to stir up the audience; who seemed to be getting bored, since they had been watching blurs for the last ten minutees.   
Finally everyone perked up as they noticed the two fighters had stopped moving. Both looking worse for wear. But surprisingly enough, Sapphire seemed to be more badly beaten.  
"This is impossible. I'm Cell's daughter, how can I be losing to some human!" Sapphire cursed to herself in between pants.  
"She's to fast. Sapphire can't beat her!" yelled Trunx, looking worried.  
"Don't worry. If she's Cell's daughter, she'll think of something." Reassured Goten once again.  
  
"What's wrong? Feeling a little tired." smirked Ibuki looking over to her.  
"Its not over till its over!" cried back Sapphire with new confidence, charging at her. The two girls collided once again, their fists and feet immediately intertwined in almost invisible movements.  
"Give it up girl. I'm faster then you are. You can't beat me." smirked Ibuki in between punches.  
"Oh yeah then how about this." Sapphire retorted. And a moment later, Ibuki could feel herself losing her footing on the ground. And before she knew it, she was lying on her back.  
"Its over!" cried Sapphire, about to slam her fist into Ibuki's face. Ibuki closed her eyes, thinking she was about to die. But the strike never came; Sapphire's fist hung millimeters away from the girl's face.  
"You don't think I would kill a fighter as good as you." Sapphire said smiling, helping the girl up. Ibuki, without answering, turned away from her, and bowed to the audience.  
"Ladies and gentlement, it seems to me that Ibuki had forfeited the match!" cried the annoucer in surprise.  
"What?!" yelled Satan looking down at the battlefield. He had been watching the sky still, to make it seem that he knew where the two were fighting; he never knew that they had landed.  
  
"Why are you giving up?" questioned Sapphire.  
"Because, I know that you weren't really trying. I can sense a lot more power within you. Besides, you have honor, something that I don't see much of these days. And to me, that merits a true champion." replied Ibuki turning towards her.  
"I hope we meet again." she continued, taking elegent steps away from her. This leaving Sapphire totally stunned. She watched as Ibuki walked past her uncle who seemed to be yelling at her about something. But she just simply yelled something back and kept walking, leaving Satan standing there with a dumb look on his face.  
"Well you've seen it folks, it seems that Sapphire has won the match due to forfeit." fumbled the Annoucer, still not quite over the champion giving up like that.  
  
"How did she do that?" asked Goten, staring at the now cheering Sapphire.  
"She did it fast, but I think she used her tail." replied Trunx.  
"Her tail?"  
"Yeah. That Ibuki girl didn't think that Sapphy's tail was real, so she wasn't guarding against it. Meaning this gave the perfect opportunity for Sapphy to use it to get the upper hand." stated Trunx, smiling at the ingenuity of the move. Goten just stared at him for a moment, then got a shocked look on his face.  
"If that match is over, then that means we're next!" cried Goten, jumping out of his seat. The annoucer quickly agreed with him, by calling Trunx and Goten to the arena.  
"Well, you ready?" asked Goten, looking at the now standing Trunx.  
"Ready, and waiting." he simply replied. After that, the two boys slowly made their way to opposite sides of the arena, ready to battle....  
  
To be Continued  
  
(I know this might seem kinda slow to you, only doing one match at a time. But I'm trying to write in Toriyama's style as much as I can. Meaning that I want to go into specific detail about each fight. Also on a side note, the girl Ibuki is from the Street Fighter 3 games.)) 


	7. Junior Division: Part 2

Next Generation: Chapter 6  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Part 2: Junior Division  
  
Trunx slammed hard into the ground. Goten showing that he was obviously Goku's son, by the way he was dominating this fight. No matter what Trunx seemed to do, he could not get through Goten's defenses.  
"Are you ready to give up yet?" asked Goten standing over the fallen Trunx.  
"Over my dead body!" yelled Trunx in reply, flipping backwards into a standing position.  
"So be it." Goten said calmly. the fight was now going to be kicked up a notch, since Goten for the first time had powered up to a super saiyan.  
"So now we get started eh?" he replied also as calmly, powering up to a super saiyan as well. The two combatants stood a few feet away from each other, in a staring contest of power. Neither seeming to be giving up any time soon.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that our fighters have somehow changed the color of their hair, as well they seem to be glowing with an eerie yellow light!" cried the annoucer astounded by the events that were occuring before his eyes.  
"Its a trick I tell ya. They must of but some glow-in-the-dark dye in their hair, to make it turn blonde and glow!" yelled Satan, trying to make up for his astounished look after seeeing the to children become so powerful.  
Sapphire stood on the sidelines, anxiously waiting to see who she would fight in the next round.  
"C'mon Trunx, I've always wanted to fight you for real!" she cried.  
"Hey!!" retorted Goten, knowing that she was rooting for him. Though ultimately this was a bad idea, for Trunx took the moment that Goten turned his attention to Sapphire to strike. The two immediately engaged in a fist fight that was ten times faster then the one that had been seen during the fight between Sapphire and Ibuki. The audience was in awe as they watched the two fighters reappearing and dissapearing constantly.  
"C'mon Trunx! I know you can do it!" cried Bulma from the bleachers.  
"Be careful Goten, end the fight quickly so you don't get hurt!" yelled Chichi as well, as she did her best to watch the two fighters.  
"I don't know what your talking about. Trunx is going to win this fight." said Bulma with a smirk, as she turned towards Chichi.  
"Oh you wanna bet!" she yelled back, agitated by this remark.  
"C'mon Goten, knock is block off!" yelled Chichi with a surge of emotion, standing up. Bulma just watched, not saying anything, having forgetten who she was talking to. And not wanting to bring Chichi's wrath down upon herself.  
Meanwhile the fighters had landed back on the ground. But only stared at each other for a second before going back at it again. Though this time they seemed to be going more for power, not speed. Since you could see the fight more easily this time. And the two children seemed to be feeling the blows that got through their defense more easily.  
"I've had enough of this. Lets end it now!" yelled Goten, jumping to the side of the arena. Trunx stopped dead in his tracks, looking at him. The intensity of the battle not having left his eyes yet.  
"What are you talking about." said Trunx angrily, wanting to get back to the fight.  
"This. KA-ME-HA...." started Goten.  
"Oh my ladies and Gentlemen. Could this once again be the legendary kamehameha that I've heard so much about!" cried the annoucer.  
"Its a trick I tell ya, a trick!" yelled Mr. Satan, but after seeing most of the audince cowering in their seats with their hand over their head, he quickly followed suit.  
"ME-HAAAAA" and with that, a large blast eminated from the child's outstretched hands. But he soon gasped realizing that during the time he used to power up for the attack, he had lost sight of his oppenent. Then suddenly he noticed that his Kamehameha was going to crash in the bleachers, and he had to use all his strenght to send it harmlessly into the air.  
"Phew that was...." Goten started, but was interrupted as he tripped backwards landing on the dirt outside the arena. Trunx stood over him with a stupid smile on his face.  
"Did you just see that! The child who unleashed the mighty blast let down his guard, and in doing so his oppenent has pushed him out of the ring. This means that Goten is disqualified, and Trunx is the winner!" cried the annoucer. This of course leaving the entire stadium in awe.  
"He...lost.." mumbled Chichi, looking at the scene.  
"I lost...." mumbled Goten, wallowing in pity on the ground. Trunx jumped down to help him up, which Goten reluctantly accepted.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll beat me next year." said Trunx, trying to make him feel better.  
"Yeah, I know, and don't expect to be so lucky next time." Goten said with a smirk, regaining his composure.  
At that moment, Bulma let out a loud cheer, that sounded like she had been keeping it in for a long while. After this, the entire stadium erupted in cheers, and Goten finally got to basque in some glory.  
"Well ladies an gentlemen. It seems that our championship fight has been set. The fighters will be Trunx vs. Sapphire. This fight will commence in one hour, and...." started the annoucer.  
"NO! The fight will be right now! I can't wait an hour!" yelled Sapphire, as she was floating right in front of the annoucer stand, leaving him and Satan totally flabbergasted.  
"Uh, let me repeat that, the championship fight will be held right now." corrected the annoucer.  
"Thats better." she simply replied with a grin, flying down to the arena.  
"But Saphy, I'm still tired from the last fight, and...." Trunx started to say, but was stopped when Sapphire stuffed a senzu bean in his mouth, re-energizing his power.  
"Thanks, I think." Trunx said, turning around to see the battle ready Sapphire, already powered up to a super saiyan. Trunx stood there, not really in any battle position.  
"Darnit, this is going a bit to fast, and I don't know if I have the guts to hurt her." he thought to himself, looking for help. But only seeing the cheering Goten on the sidelines, which brang no remorse to him.  
"Let the championship battle, which will decide the strongest junior fighter, commence!" yelled the annoucer. Trunx had little time to react, as Sapphire started attacking him immediately with almost a blood lust.  
"C'mon! Fight me!" she yelled, seeing he wasn't doing anything but blocking.  
"But..."  
"FIGHT ME!" she yelled, kicking him hard, sending him skidding across the ground. An "ooooo" could be heard from around the stadium, since everybody must of realized how much that must of hurt. Trunx slowly got himself up, but was only met with a viscious blow to the stomach and another to the head. This again sending him flying towards the other side of the arena.  
"C'mon Trunx fight back!" cried Bulma from the bleachers.  
"Trunx, your never going to win if you just stand there and take it!" cried Goten from the sidelines.  
Sapphire stood over Trunx, looking down at him with a sympathetic look.  
"Aww is poor widdle baby hurt. Well if you weren't such a coward maybe you would be able to fight back." she said mockingly.  
There was a dead silence.  
"I'm....no.....coward!" Trunx screamed, powering up to a super saiyan instantly, and puching her right in the jaw. Sapphire stumbled back a few steps by the force of the punch, then she felt her jaw.  
"Thats what I'm talking about, now lets fight!" she said, charging at him. Though she was quickly thrown back again, slamming into one of the corner posts.  
Jade, who had been doing some things with Cell, decided that she was going to watch the championship fight. Since her daughter, she heard would be participating. Though when she arrived, she was met with horror, as she saw her Saphy standing up from a bunch of rubble, looking badly beaten. She immediately zoomed up to the bleachers at lightning fast speed to find out what was happening.  
"What's going on down there!" she cried, shaking the stunned Bulma, who both surprised to see her, and surprised of what had happened to her son.  
"I don't know, Sapphire said something, and Trunx exploded." replied Bulma. Jade stood there not knowing what to do, so she simply sat down. Many people sitting around her were staring at her, since she was wearing her green armor, but she didn't care, since she was totally immersed in the fight now.  
Sapphire stood up slowly, not believing force of that last blow. She glanced over to Trunx, and saw that he almost looked like he was in pain. He was practically screaming, and his muscles were bulging like crazy.  
"Maybe I went a little to far." she thought, preparing herself to defend against Trunx once again. But she didn't have much time to think, since Trunx charged at her again, giving her blow after vicious blow. She layed there on the floor of the arena, after a sever beating. She glanced up at the inhuman green eyes of Trunx, as he stared down at her.  
Meanwhile Jade was over by the annoucer, holding him by the collar.  
"Cant' you stop this!" she screamed, shaking him back and forth.  
"I'm sorry....I can't....." he managed to sputter.  
"ARGH!" she growled, throwing him on the ground. Leaving Mr. Satan staring at her, as she stood there watching the fight with anger and worry in her eyes.  
Sapphire started to try and back away from Trunx, but she then noticed that she was at the edge of the ring and could go no further. She glanced up again at Trunx, whom she saw was powering up a ki ball in his hands. Her eyes sparkled with tears of horror, as she saw him point his hand down at her, with nothing but cruel pleasure in his eyes.  
In Trunx's mind, all that was going through it was that this being below him was his enemy, and he needed to defeat his enemys. He powered up his ki ball, ready to end the battle with one final blow.  
Though in the last moments his souless eyes began to waver, as he looked at the fearful eyes of Sapphire. His mind suddenly became a surge of emotion, as those eyes of hers, with tears flowing from them, tore through his mind. His mind suddenly spapped back to reality, realizing he was about to kill one of his best friends.  
Meanwhile back on the ground, Sapphire noticed that he was wavering. So she took this opportunity, by doing a back flip, which in the process caught Trunx in her tail. The still dazed Trunx, had no time to react as he was slammed harshly down, outside the arena. Sapphire, floating a few inches above him, so not to touch out of bounds as well.  
"Oh my ladies and gentlemen! In a surprise move, Sapphire has ended this fight with one swift move. The seemingly invicible Trunx, has now fallen out of the ring. Meaning that he is disqualified, and that Sapphire is the winner!" cried the annoucer. And with the moment he stopped talking, the entire stadium erupted in cheers.   
Jade and Bulma finally relaxed, both having a strange smile on their face. Jade took that moment to fly back to where the other women were sitting.   
"C'mon you guys, there isn't anything left to see here. Lets go and watch the men fight." she said calmly, feeling much better now that the intensity of the situation has subsided. Chichi and Bulma nodded, and they all slowly made their way down the aisle, leaving the children to do as they please. Feeling that with the level of ability they had now, they also had the maturity to take care of themselves.  
Meanwhile, Trunx stared up at Sapphire who was a few inches from his face, still floating over him. The two of them, still panting from the battle. Neither believing that it was really over.  
"I'm sorry...." he said, averting his eyes from her. Not wanting to look at her, after what he did. She just simply smiled back.  
"Oh come off it, next time finish the fight like a man."  
"What?!" he looked up at her, with an surprised expression.  
"You heard me." she repeated, and with that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. After which she silently floated to a standing position next to him. Then giving one last wink at him, she slowly walked off in the direction of the adult division fights.  
Trunx just layed there, his cheeks bright red, not saying a word.  
"Ewww she kissed you!" yelled Goten, as he kneeled down next to him, having seen the whole thing, and being disgusted by it. Trunx just sat up, and looked at her dimishing figure.  
"C'mon, lets go watch our dad's fight." Trunx said simply, standing up, quickly running to where Sapphire had just gone to.   
"Good idea...." Goten said, but then realized he was talking to nobody. So he quickly ran after the other two children, yelling for them to wait up. So ended the Junior Division championships.  
  
The End  
To be Continued in "Why can't we be friends 


End file.
